papá llevame a casa
by yaoist secret
Summary: alex ha reconstruido su vid aluego de lso acontecimientos de "cenizas en al carme, gusanos en el aire"


Papá llevame a casa.  
>…<p>

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EZ!**_

:.

Fic solo comprensible despues de leer "ceniza sen al carne, gusanos en el aire" y e sposterior al good ending de Alex y Walter. Correspondiente al capítulo 26.

Walter llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa… aunque ya fuese un joven adulto, para Alex seguía siendo algo de que cuidar… Había dejado loslibros y la vida de universitario por el entrenamiento y las armas… uniendose al ejercito de los estados unidos… y aun recordaba parte de esa conversación con Walter.

*flash back*

-:- Walter… - cuidate mucho hijo mio… promete que te mantendrás en contacto…

-:- papá… solo voy a estudiar… no a una guerra atraves del pacifico…

-:- tienes razón… - se sonrió

*fin del flashback*  
>recibía semanal o quincenalmente las cartas de ese recluta; sin embargo el año pasado recibió la que hubiese preferido se perdiese en la alcantarilla.<p>

" Hoy, me acaban de avisar… voy a partir a pelear por lo que creo justo… papá; me voy a la guerra… no te preocupes… según me dijeron podré seguir enviándote cartas… creo que intentaré de escribir lo más seguido que pueda… habrá tantas cosas nuevas esperándome allá afuera… no te asustes… si me piden que vaya es porque soy muy bueno… estoy listo… y cuando tome las armas… pensaré en ti… porque nadie hubiese arriesgado su vida por mí como lo hiciste tantas veces…"

A partir de ese día Alex no se despegaba de los informativos y compraba los periódicos… cada esfuerzo con tal de sentir que no dejaba a Walter solo en ese sitio tan terrible; tan lejos de casa.

-:- ¿No llegó una carta?..- Preguntó Alex a Walter que estaba ingresando a la pequeña casa con la correspondencia- Cada vez escribe menos cartas…- Se preocupó ante la negativa de su hijo mayor; que lo abrazó por la espalda; reconfortándolo.  
>-:-Quizás no tiene tiempo… madre… él regresará…- Le besó el cuello, a lo que Alex arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo tras eso un beso en los labios.<p>

-:-Tienes razón… soy un paranoico…- Encendió el televisor. Donde hablaban de un terrible bombardeo dentro de un puesto militar. Parecía que un infiltrado había logrado detonar una cantidad inusitada de explosivos mientras los soldados dormían…. La mayoría de los cuerpos eran irreconocibles.

Sullivan tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó. Alex se puso de pie y caminó hasta el aparato y lo encendió para seguir oyendo; Walter caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo y cortó la electricidad de toda la casa.

-:- ¡Detente Walter! ¡Es importante!... ¡Tu hermano puede estar en peligro!...- Levantó la voz…. Aun no le había perdido del todo el miedo a su hijo mayor; pero sabía con claridad como dominarlo.

-:- ¿Qué harás tú aquí en Norteamérica?... Siempre le prestaste más atención a él… ya podrás olvidarme cuando el regrese en una caja de cerrillas…

-:- ¡De qué hablas!...- Alex caminó hasta el pasillo. - ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu hermano!... – Walter se quedó en silencio – ¡Walter! ¡Te hice una pregunta!...

-:-¿Por qué me gritas?…- Dijo suavemente. Alex se quedó helado en su sitio… le estaba gritando a Walter sólo por no poder manejar su propia frustración… como lo hacía su padre… como nunca hubiese deseado hacer. - ¿Hice algo malo?...

-:- Lo siento Walter… - Reconoció calmándose. – No es tu culpa… es sólo que dices cosas horribles… ahora que yo estoy tan asustado… es que… si le sucedió algo a Walter… yo…- Se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Su primogénito lo envolvió en un abrazo y ambos concluyeron la discusión en un beso profundo y sonoro.- Tengo que ir por tu hermano.

-:- ¿A dónde? ¿A medio oriente?- Antes de que Alex pudiese contestar el teléfono sonó y contestó mientras le quitaba los ojos de encima a Walter.

-:-Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué sucedió con…?.- Su frase murió en sus labios antes de ser liberada.- No… no es verdad… ¡Esta mierda no es real!- Arrojó el teléfono celular contra la pared con todas sus fuerza; viendo cómo se destrozaba al impactar violentamente rompiendo el yeso de la pared.

-:- ¿Madre?- Preguntó Walter casi como un sabueso, completamente alerta.

-:-¡No te muevas de aquí!... Walter, escúchame…. Y obedéceme… no muevas un pie de esta casa...- Decía mientras recorría la casa en búsqueda de un par de documentos.- Volveré enseguida….

-:- Madre…

-:- ¡Walter no!...- Dijo Alex y cerró la puerta saliendo de la casa. Se montó en su camioneta y excediendo cualquier límite de velocidad se encaminó hasta el sitio de la llamada… Silent Hill… era el sitio donde debía buscar a Walter.

…

…

Se bajó casi sin ver el mapa, su corta estadía en ese pueblo maldito bastaban para que hubiese memorizado las calles… sinceramente todo parecía acorde… habían afiches que anunciaban el listado de los muertos en el bombardeo que la prensa sólo ese día había sido autorizada de hablar, cuando los cientos de féretros ya estaban en casa…

-:-¡ Walter!- Llamó inutilmente al ingresar en el edificio donde lo recibirían. Peor no había nadie… ni siquiera un soldado que el dijese cual de los ataudes era el de su hijo…-¿¡ Walter!- Volvió a llamar. Mirando las cajas de madera cubiertas con una bandera; deseando que de la nada alguien le contara que todo era una broma… que el pequeño Walter no había muerto de una manera tan miserable…

Caminó hasta la pila de cajones… y notó una suave película de polvo sobre las baderas americanas; con furia comenzó a arrancarlas a todas. Ninguno de esos jóvenes había muerto por su país… había muerto por un loco que se coló por falta de seguridad… el estado le había arrancado a Walter… ninguno había muerto defendiendo nada… tras arrancar varias banderas, quedo sin aliento y se snetó junto a uno de los cajones. Desde ese angulo nuevo de vista vió que uno de ellos no estaba clavado… ¿Quién lo habria olvidado? Llamado por la curiosidad normal corrió al tapa mientras contenía sus deseos de vomitar. Dentro del feretro encontró además de muchas ratas una barreta, una linterna y una radio. ¿Qué rayos era eso? En cuanto tomó la barreta entre sus manos vio como el suelo se tranformaba en rejillas y la pintura se saltaba de las paredes como arrastrada por el fuego.

¿Silent Hill lo volvía a invitra a jugar?... tomó los elementos e intentó correr hasta su automovil, donde había un révolver en al guantera; sin embargo una viga cayó del techo y le cerró el paso, y si no hubiese saltado hacia atrás seguro que también le partía la cabeza.

-:- ¡Mierda!..- Se dio la vuelta mientras corría hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Al llegar a la calle y la radio comenzar a hacer estática comenzó a correr lo más rapido que podía…. Notando en ese momento que el tiempo había entrado por la ventana de repente, y que a pesar de sentirse joven… su cuerpo no era el de hacia diez años. Pensaba que quizás sí debia haber llevado a Walter con él… después de todo, él no podía morir….

Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse en seco mientras se sumia en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué entonces el pequeño Walter había crecido, si en teoría él también estaba muerto; era el pasado de un hombre que al día de hoy llevaba una cantidad increible de tiempo muerto…. Y si estaba muerto.. ¿Por qué sentía?... Antes de seguir preguntándose más cosas sintió una garra potente recorriendo su espalda desde el vertice superior izquierdo hasta casi el gluteo derecho.

La sensacion fue difícil de procesar por su cerebro…. Después de todo se sobreponía del frío de la maldita ciudad con la humedad del ambiente y sobre todo el ardor de ese objeto abriendo su piel… y el calor de su sangre mojando sus pantalones y su abrigo roto.

Alex en silencio dio la media vuelta y casi como si la pelea por su vida hubiese quedado programada golpeó dos veces a su agresor, la tercera hundió su barreta en ese cráneo semi formado y vio las largas piernas de la enfermera morir dando espasmos terrorificos. Cuando la radio cesó ese sonido que el crispaba el cuerpo dejó de mover la barreta dentro del cráneo y se sentó sobre el torso de su víctima a pensar. Pero no podía pensar… el dolor agudo y la preocupación por Walter se ocupaban todas las neuronas que no habían muerto con su locura a lo largo del tiempo…

Intentó seguir por la calle en que estaba, pero estaba aortad en ambas direcciones… mejor volver al gimnasio de la escuela… además de que seguro podría tratar sus heridas con el botiquin de la escuela.

Con la radio al máximo volumen avanzó entre la niebla, mientras intermitentemente llamaba a Walter… esperando que saliese de la nada… y pudiesen volver a casa…

Se dejó caer en cuanto tropezó con algo, con una mesa. Quizas porque sabía que era más fácil levantarse de un golpe que de una mala noticia…

Intentando ubicarse, y caminando sin rumbo llegó hasta el lobby de un edificio… los rayones en la pared le hicieron pensar que debía estar en una primaria, delante suyo unos portones llevaban al patio de juego… a su derecha y a su izquierda se habrían salones de clases… se arrojó hacia su izquierda, caminando el primer cuarto era el de la recepcion que tenía una nota "Señor Sheperd necesitamos hablar con usted; su hijo demuestra un comprotamiento abusivo hacia sus compañeros; si esta situación continua deberemos pedir un translado de institución"

-:- Walter no estudió aquí… jamás volvimos a pisar Silent Hill hasta el día de hoy…. ¿Qué es esto?- Arrancó al nota y la hizo a un lado.

Avanzó varios metros hasta que encontró la sala de profesores. Con al barreta abrió la puerta cerrada con pestillo. Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras miraba el botiquin a unos metros suyo, colgado en la pared. En el escritorio habían calificaciones y dibujos de niños de primaria; con cuidado los tomó y los observó… aparentemente estaban por enviales cartas a los soldados… y se sintió enternecido… hasta que llegó el momento de ver un sobre que decía "rechazados" esos dibujos hicieron de todo en el corazón de Alex; menos alegrarlo… se sintío destruido al ver con que sinceridad los niños podian dibujar mienbros amputados, muertes dolorosas… torturas…. Y cosas peores…. El último dibujo lo dobló en cuatro y lo metío en su bolsillo mientras tomaba el botiquin.

….

….

Ahora estaba en el segundo piso… había recorrido sala por sala para no encontrar nada. Y lentamente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas… de poder encontrar algo… en realidad no sabía qué lo llevaba a buscar en ese edificio una respuesta… sólo un dibujo y una corazonada…

En el segundo piso llegó hasta el laboratorio de química, donde había una jaula llena de ratas, una sobre otra superpuestas… moviéndose… pisándose unas a otras… mordiendo y chillando. Alex se acercó hasta ellas se quedó viéndolas. A un lado una nota. Parecía una especie de experimento de nacimiento. Bastante macabro para una primaria… con cuidado de no ser mordido abrió la jaula y vio correr el mar de roedores en todas direcciones. Abajo sólo quedaban los cadáveres de las que habían muerto antes…o por asfixia… o por una conducta caníbal de sus compañeras. Y abajo entre los cuerpos una llave y una tarjeta.

"Conclusión del experimento: siempre nacen más de los que deben vivir por eso dios crea las guerras y las hambrunas"

-:- Ojalá la explicación fuese tan sencilla… y piadosa…- Pensó Alex tomando la llave que tenía completamente roído el llavero; por lo que no sabía a cuál puerta correspondía. Y tendría que investigar al respecto; en el pequeño pizarrón había un dibujo… de un ángel. Alex sintió mucha paz al contemplarlo… al tiza parecía viva sobre la pizarra verde obscuro… y parecía lo único que no había sido devorado por la porquería de esa dimensión ajena a la suya.

Caminó por todo el segundo piso…desde que había visto a ese ángel había comenzado a oír murmullos extraños que no podía definir que eran o de dónde venían…

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la azotea… donde una línea amarilla en forma de flecha lo guiaba hasta la cornisa. Precavidamente se acercó hasta este borde irregular…. Sus pies se colocaron lentamente sobre el ladrillo más cercano al final… el ladrillo contiguo a la nada… y suspiró… se dio cuenta que desde allí podía ver el lago… a pesar de estar lejos… se veía apenas el lago como una lágrima de ese ángel de la pizarra… quizás era cierto… y habían demasiadas personas… por eso algunas deberían de morir… estaba por dejar de preguntar y de buscar…. Él sabía que cuando su hijo se enlistó…. Podía perderlo para siempre… pero había prometido volver… no quería recibir sólo una caja llena de ladrillos. Súbitamente la radio se accionó y la cornisa se desmoronó... Alex tomó con sus dedos los ladrillos aun adheridos a la pared mientras su estómago y sus piernas se había golpeado precipitándose a la nada, hasta que su espalda herida sintió el latigazo de su cuerpo que ahora intentaba desesperadamente treparse mientras el sonido de la radio era estresante, alto e irregular. En el fondo había una especie de transmisión.

"¡Dios! Esas explosiones ¿De dónde son?... ¡Es aquí dentro! ¡Maldición!" Y luego gritos. Alex sentía las interferencias casi dentro de su cabeza… hasta que todo el sonido desapareció junto con la escuela primaria; las paredes se desarmaron como si algo dentro de ellas quisiera separar sus macizas células pétreas… Alex cayó en caída libre, y varios de esos escombros que había intentado sujetar ahora caían sobre él, golpeándolo… eran como puños, coloco apenas su antebrazo para cubrir su rostro , no entendía como no se había roto un hueso… ni mucho menos como había colapsado el edificio. Al ponerse de pie dos cosas lo alarmaron; la vuelta al mundo "real" y un grito desde adentro de las estructuras.

-:- ¡Walter! - Corrió hasta los hierros retorcidos.- ¡Walter! - Su radio seguía emitiendo ese sonido, mientras Alex levantaba vigas y corría trozos de muebles destrozados. Y de la nada, la pizarra rota, con el ángel, o al menos esa figura desde los hombros hacia abajo. Una de sus manos señalaba unas escaleras que habían quedado bloqueadas con unas barras de acero. De seguro llevaban a un subsuelo.

-:-Gracias...- Le agradeció a la figura dibujada con tiza y con cuidado paso entre las varas. La puerta del sótano estaba cerrada, y no podía abrirla. La radio había llegado al máximo nivel de interferencia, Alex miró la llave que había conseguido ene l laboratorio…. Suspiro mientras tomaba un pedazo de madera filosa en la punta. Quizás sólo encontraría a Walter matando lo que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta. Introdujo la llave y efectivamente coincidía.

Se metió dentro de cuarto con la luz de la linterna encendida, de seguro estaría muy obscuro.

…

…

Saltó dentro del cuarto. La luz di de repente en unos pies. Las botas atrapaban en su parte superior unos pantalones holgados y llenos de tierra. Antes de levantar la luz oyó un gemido que reconoció, por lo que de repente iluminó el rostro de quien producía semejante estática.

-:- Walter…- Susurró pálido y confundido; su hijo estaba allí con el bolso a su lado, la cara llena de tierra y cenizas. - ¿Walter? - Preguntó pero sus susurros eran casi completamente ahogado por la estática de la radio.

-:-papá… - Dijo el joven y se derramó un par de lágrimas por sus ojos vidriosos.

-:- No puede ser….- Dijo Alex tomando la radio entre sus manos. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera el aparato? Walter no era un monstruo… era su hijo….- Walter… tu

-:- Los maté a todos… yo fui hasta allá para defender los derechos de las personas… y de mi país… por eso lo hice… ellos estaban todos enfermos…. Tuve que matarlos mientras dormían…

-:- Walter… tu...

-:-Todos esos pecadores volaron en pedazos… y yo también…. lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar aquí… en este sitio estrecho y húmedo… esperándote papá…

Alex al oír eso arrojó el radio y abrazó con fuerza a Walter, estaba muy confundido y no deseaba pensar en nada… sólo sentir el cabello de su hijo contra su mejilla mientras lo envolvía protectoramente.

-:- Walter… descansa… hiciste lo correcto…- Lo consoló

-:- ¡Pero no puedes quedarte aquí!...- Dijo el rubio alejando a su padre de él.- Tu vida está junto con Walter… yo… no quiero que te mueras…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Sólo quería verte una vez más… gracias por venir… papá…- Lo beso mientras Alex lo apretaba en un abrazo. No quería dejarlo ir… ni él partir si su hijo menor.

-:- No digas tonterías… volvamos a casa juntos…

-:- No puedo…pero… fui muy feliz contigo… todo el tiempo… no me molesta morir… no asusta tanto después de la primera vez…. Gracias por evitar que me convirtiese en Walter…. Gracias por todo…- Lo beso nuevamente.

Esta vez Alex no lo dejó escapar de sus brazos. Sujetó su nuca con firmeza unos instantes más. Y lo soltó despacio. Mirando a su hijo quizás por última vez a los ojos.

-:- ¿De verdad estarás bien si te dejo solo?- dijo temblando.

-:- No quiero que me sigas…. Yo… voy a estar bien… soy un soldado… se llevó la mano a la frente y lo saludó; firmemente. Alex le devolvió el saludo y lo vio acercándose a una puerta, del otro lado había luz y obscuridad mezcladas… conjuntas de una forma siniestra.

-:-¡Espera Walter!- Alex le tomó de las dog tags pero este siguió avanzando, la puerta se cerró violentamente y ese golpe dejó a Alex cayendo en un sueño pesado.

…

…

-:- ¡Señor Shepard! ¡Señor Shepard!- Abrió los ojos estaba en el piso. Con cuidado intentó sentarse; peor los paramédicos lo dejaron acostado mientras le colocaban un cuello ortopédico.

-:- ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Alex a uno de los paramédicos.

-:- Soy un paramédico; todo estará bien… su frió un accidente de trafico… un soldado llamó por teléfono para que lo atendamos…

-:- ¿Un soldado?- Pregunto Alex mientras intentaba sentarse pero el profesional insistía en tenerlo acostado mientras se acercaba una camilla. - ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿¡Cómo se llama?...

-:- Estaba apurado por ir a Silent Hill… apenas espero a su lado hasta que nosotros llegamos. Por suerte…. Estamos en Silent Hill….

-:- Yo… también voy para allá… - Cuando levantó su brazo para indicar que él en efecto deseaba llegar a Silent Hill vio que sostenía las dos tags que rezaban "Walter Shepard". Se quedó paralizado mientras las hojas de metal se mecían.

-:-Lo que me resulta extraño… los únicos soldados que están en Silent Hill…- Guardó silencio; volvían a casa dormidos varios jóvenes, Silent Hill había sido el centro decidido para darles sepultura.

-:-…- Ambos quedaron en silencio. De repente llegó el otro paramédico y desde la camilla Alex pudo ver su camioneta destrozada contra un árbol, completamente deformada… ¿Cómo ratos había sobrevivido a semejante impacto?... y luego apretó las identificaciones de su hijo. Lo comprendió en ese instante. Todo había sido su trágica despedida… se preguntaba de qué lado se hubiese quedado de poder elegir.

…

…

Fin.

…

…

Espero que le shaya gustado… e lo contrario son libres de matarme… ya le cumpli a un gran amigo de y de la vida, con el que, salvando las distancias… hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos…  
>feliz cumpleaños amigo mio!<p>

..


End file.
